Mi noche con Draco ¡Dios del Sexo! Malfoy
by Veida Joana
Summary: Confusión, lujuria, venganza. A eso se reduce una noche con un final inesperado.
1. Mi Noche con el Dios del Sexo

_**Disclaimer:**__ Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, sola la retorcida trama es de mi autoría._

_**Advertencias:**__ Situaciones sexuales, leves._

* * *

**MI NOCHE CON DRACO _"DIOS DEL SEXO"_ MALFOY**

* * *

_"En toda relacion erótica, los amantes intuyen siempre la verdad, y sin embargo se empecinan en creerse todas las mentiras."_

_ Schnitzler, Arthur_

* * *

Era un día gris, lluvioso, se podía oler la humedad del jardín, el zumbido de los animalillos, el canto molesto de los pájaros, por no poder salir de su nido.

Era un día realmente inestable, pero significaba que mañana iba a ser un buen día, pero mientras este no terminaba, yo tenia que esperar, y mientras esperaba que el día mejorara, me prepare un café, agarre un buen libro, y me recosté en la cama, en eso sin poder evitarlo, recordé aquella noche, el día era igual al de hoy, y la noche llego de una forma inesperada.

_Estaba saliendo del trabajo, cuando empezó una llovizna terrible, ¿que podía hacer?, regresar al edificio, no, me quedaba mas retirado que aquel Bar, si aquel bar era mi solución, nunca había entrado por que creía que era demasiado soberbio, para mi personalidad, y supuse que solo asistían serpientes, altaneras y elitistas._

_Pero aquello era realmente necesario, si no aquel bello traje se arruinaría junto con la gabardina, así que decidí dejar de lado todos esos pensamientos y entrar._

_Cuando entre, un hombre realmente grande y robusto me pidió identificación, le di la de mi trabajo, me miro despectivamente, pero me dejo pasar, y realmente no era eso lo que en realidad me esperaba, me quede impresionada, creí que iba a ser un bar caro y todo lo que esto implica, pero aquello era mucho mas que eso, era un hermoso lugar, que parecía un palacio real, tenia adornos en oro, mesas del mas bello cristal, decoración al más puro estilo de Luis XVI, y esto era decir mucho en el mundo muggle._

_Me había quedado impresionada, agradecí que ese día hubiera salido con mi mejor ropa a causa de una junta magisterial en el ministerio, si no, no podría ni alzar la cara._

_Me senté en una mesa cercana a la salida, la verdad era que solo había entrado ahí para refugiarme, pero a causa de que el clima parecía no ceder, decidí pedir algo, solo en lo que esta se calmaba._

_Un joven mesero llego y me ofreció la carta, que digo carta, el pequeño detalle que salía por la mesa recubierto del mas fino oro, pero para mi sorpresa todo lo que ahí ponían, en mi vida lo había escuchado o bebido, y si había sido así, con un nombre mucho mas común._

_Los precios se salían de órbita, pero por eso ya no me preocuparía, hace mas de un mes que ganaba lo suficiente como para despilfarrarlo, pero esa no era yo, pero aquel momento era una de aquellos en los que el precio y el gasto no importarían._

_En un momento apareció mi bebido en la mesa._

_Me empezaba a sentir fuera de lugar, a aquel sitio, solo entraba gente que parecía adinerada y con mucho poder, claro los malditos magos de la elite de oro. Aquellos para los que el dinero es co mo una nuez._

_Después de estar un rato, en aquella mesa, después de escuchar el repertorio de música que se ofrecía en el bar, los destellos dorados y platas que resaltaban con lo oscuro del lugar, la pista que se llenaba de serpientes, chicos jóvenes de entre 20 y 30 años, no tuve otra opción que empezar a pedir la cuenta, ya me había salido mucho de mi mundo y debía volver a el antes de que tanto belleza me aturdiera._

_Iba parándome de mi lugar cuando una mano toco mi brazo_

_-Pero mira nada mas a quien tenemos aquí, pero si es la Sangre Sucia de Granger- dijo el engreído de Draco Malfoy._

_Pero yo que había hecho para merecer eso, si lo se, lose, meterme en un lugar al que asisten serpientes adinerados, elitistas y SANGRES PURAS, como Malfoy_

_-Pero una impura no debería entrar aquí, Granger, mas si se trata de la defensora de animales y amiga de los perros como Potty, Ajajá, vamos, no me digas que eres de las mujerzuelas que se viene a vender- siguió con su bruma de insultos._

_-Eso es algo que a ti Malfoy, no te interesa, y quieres hacerme un favor, desaparece, que no estoy de humor para atender a los hurones- lo dije despectivamente, ya me había hartado el tipo._

_-Ya saco las garras, la inmunda, Ajajá, no te preocupes, no me apetece que los de la elite me vean con semejante impura, imagínate bajarías mi status social y aún más mi dignidad- soltó el muy estúpido_

_-Pues no se que esperas para largarte, porque en todo caso el que hace que baje mi status social eres tu, así que ¡PIÉRDETE!- le dije de forma venenosa._

_-Mira estúpida, no creas que por que el mundo mágico te cree salvadora de no se que cosa, tienes derecho a faltarle el respeto al linaje puro, maldita sucia.- en ese momento había llegado a mi limite._

_-Por favor, Malfoy, quien habla de pureza, cuando eres el ser más ruin, sucio y malcriado que he conocido, y yo puedo hacer y deshacer lo que me venga en gana.- le espete._

_-Maldita- murmuro-quien te crees, pero no me rebajare a tanto, no se que esperas para retirarte, no es lo que hacías, antes de que llegara, me imagino que tanta belleza te aturde de más, a si que has el favor de proseguir con tus planes y lárgate de aquí, porque esto es para la elite de oro, no para la elite de asquerosos.- me dijo por último y tomo su camino de esa forma de "soy el mejor del mundo" a lado de un grupo de estúpidos, entre los que pude reconocer a Zabini y Nott._

_Que se creía ese imbécil que acaso me podía dar ordenes, o que podía decidir en que momento me iba o no a ir, pues que equivocado estaba_

_Y pare demostrárselo, si tenia la intención de irme, el muy imbécil se quedaría con las ganas, por que yo de ahí no me movía hasta que la noche acabara._

_Empecé a acomodarme, me iba desenvolver ahí, aunque no fuera mi sitio. Me quite la gabardina, y deje a la vista mi hermoso traje, plisado y pegado al cuerpo, que aunque no era una maravilla, tenia su forma bien definida._

_Trate de hablar por teléfono con Ginny, pero al parecer estaba ocupada, trate de hablar con Harry, pero seguramente estaba en su trabajo de auror, y con Ron, con el simplemente no. Él y yo no habíamos funcionado, así que lo dejamos pasar, aunque la relación no fue la misma otra vez, aparte seguramente estaría en Sortilegios Weasley._

_Así que tenia que atenerme a esto, sola, rodeada de un sin fin de Slytherins, sangre pura, y de la elite de oro._

_Para salir de mi encimasmiento decidí pedir una botella del vino: 1787 Château Lafitte, del mas puro estilo muggle y caro, pero ya me arrepentiría de los gastos de aquella noche mas tarde._

_Empecé a beber de poco en poco, cuando mi mirada se topo con una de mercurio, realmente furica._

_Malfoy estaba del otro lado, solo, por lo que pude notar, tenia sus blanquezcas manos enredadas en una copa. Me miraba con aquellos ojos suyos de odio y rencor. Aunque con un destello maligno como de quien esta tramando algo, aunque definitivamente, no esperaba que estuviera planeando aquello._

_En ese momento nuestras miradas fueron acaparadas por un hombre que se había parado en frente de mí._

_-¿Jane?- me dijo._

_-Hola, Marcus, ¿que haces por aquí?- le dije, Marcus era un compañero del trabajo que siempre me había cortejado, y agradecí a Merlín que hubiera llegado en ese momento si no la mirada de Malfoy me empezaría a desintegrar._

_Marcus, no estaba acostumbrado a llamarme Hermione, de hecho nadie en el ministerio, todos me cocían ahí como Jane. Marcus y yo trabajábamos en el Departamento de Misterios, el era un chico realmente atractivo, alto, con un cuerpo bien formado, castaño, con unos ojos azules realmente hermosos._

_Pero en realidad no era mi tipo, y ahora quedaba demostrado, el ere un miembro mas de aquella estúpida "Elite de Oro"._

_-Tenía reunión con algunos de la Elite, y como siempre nos reunimos por aquí, pero jamás espere encontrarme con tu presencia, no eres de esas chicas que parezca que visita este tipo de bares elitistas.- me dijo. Y la verdad tenia razón, no era de esas chicas, pero todo había sido culpa del horrible clima, y ahora era mas que nada por no verme humillada o derrotada por Malfoy._

_-Que bien Marcus- le dije._

_-Pero dime ¿a que se debe tu agradable presencia en este sitio?- me pregunto y me hizo una seña de si se podía sentar, yo claro que le asentí, era un buen pretexto para quedarme sin verme tan estúpidamente ridícula en ese lugar._

_-Pues veras, el destino me trajo hasta aquí- le dije en forma casual, aunque esa era la verdad el destino me había llevado ahí, y mas tarde descubriría el porque._

_Después de hablar sobre trivialidades con Marcus, pedir una botella mas de aquel exquisito vino y reír por unos chistes un tantos ridículos de parte de Marcus, el me invito a bailar una canción tipo electrónica, muy relajante pero un tanto provocativa._

_Nos pusimos en medio de la pista y el con sus pasos firmes se empezó a mover, aunque yo para eso de el ritmo, no tenia la mas mínima coordinación, así que solo lo seguí._

_Así estuvimos un rato más, entre risas, creo yo más por el efecto que causaba en mí el vino que por otra cosa._

_Después de terminar adolorida de mis pies, decidimos pasar a sentarnos._

_-¿Y con quien te ibas a reunir Marcus?- pregunte, la verdad pensé que había dejado su cita real por quedarse a hacerme compañía._

_-Con unos chico de la elite, para ser precisos, Malfoy, Nott, Zabini, Pucey entre algunos otros, pero la verdad es mil veces mas agradable estar contigo.- me sonroje ante la afirmación de Marcus, pero es que me hacia sentir tan cohibida._

_Pero, esperen, venia a reunirse con MALFOY, eso si que era interesante, seguramente el hurón mal teñido debía estar realmente enojado, le había quitado a una de sus miembros de la elite, Ajajá._

_En ese momento como por instinto voltee hacia donde sabía estaba sentado Malfoy hace unos momentos, y ahí seguían esos ojos grises, como de piedra con una cara de asco, le sonreí triunfantemente, y voltee a ver a Marcus._

_El me miraba y en realidad me estaba poniendo algo nerviosas así que decidí ir al tocador a retocarme el poco maquillaje y arreglarme mi cabello._

_-Ahora vuelvo Marcus, debo ir al tocador.-le dije y me encamine hacia los tocadores._

_Marcus asintió y se quedo ahí con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja._

_Cuando llegue al tocador, me sentí un poco mas tranquila, observe mi rostro, tenia un pequeño rubor en mis mejillas por bailar, y creo que aún más por el sin fin de cumplidos que Marcus se había encargado de decirme. Mi cabello estaba estable, no estaba enmarañado como siempre, en la mañana me había esmerado mucho en arreglarme para la junta, así que de eso no me arrepentía, estaba bien._

_Respire unos minutos mas y me dispuse a salir de los tocadores, pero un rubio de ojos grises me esperaba a las afueras de ellos._

_-Dime Granger, ¿quién te crees para retarme, para arrebatarme mis compañías, para sonreír como estúpida, para coquetear con uno de la elite y para bailar como una ramera?_

_Draco Malfoy era el hombre más nefasto, inhumano, desalmado, y estúpido con el que yo hubiera tenido el placer de convivir._

_-Mira, lo que haga o deje de hacer, ya te he dicho y te vuelvo a repetir mal nacido, ¡NO ES DE TU INTERÉS!- creo que ya había soportado mucho esa noche, y en ese momento iba a terminar aquel juego, yo tontamente estaba actuando como en los años de Hogwarts, cuando era una inmadura chica, pero ahora tenia mucha dignidad y en ese mismo instante me iba a largar de ese lugar y de la presencia de ese estúpido hombre._

_Le di la espalda sin esperar respuesta, pero en ese momento tomo mi brazo, y me azoto contra la pared, me lastime la espalda, pero el me tenia agarrada por la cintura, trate de darle una patada pero parecía demasiado experimentado y simplemente me quede a merced de que el psicópata de Malfoy intentara golpearme, insultarme o cualquier cosa, menos lo que me hizo._

_Me beso, me beso de una forma que jamás había sentido que alguien me besaba, aquel beso tenia tantos cosas juntas: odio, rencor, coraje, ¿deseo?, quizás, eso nunca lo sabré, pero si se que en ese momento me hizo sentir diferente, me hizo sentir realmente sucia, por que vamos, era mi enemigo y con ese beso traicionaba a todos mis ideales._

_Pero eso no iba a terminar ahí, no si yo seguía respondiendo su beso, pero a pesar de que todo eso, mi cuerpo tenia otro deseo, el de seguir rompiendo las reglas, y seguir besando a aquel ser detestable._

_Continuo besándome con furia, recorriendo mi cuerpo con sus besos, esta blasfemia no paraba, mi cuerpo no se podía alejar de el, en un momento alzo mi falda, mis braguetas quedaron fuera, y el se bajo los pantalones, todo sucedió tan rápido._

_No se en que momento, solo se que el se introdujo en mi, al principio me dolió, pero el dolor fue suprimido por una ola de placer prohibido, diferente a cualquier antes sentido por mi ser, él, mi enemigo estaba en mi, se movía dentro de mi de una forma que no podía resistir, pero, "era mi enemigo"._

_Nuestras miradas se interceptaron en el acto, sus ojos de mercurio ya estaba dilatados, yo no podía resistir verlo, me daba vergüenza, pero a un así el placer era demasiado bueno como para detener aquel acto…_

_El me miro por última vez y dijo -Mi dulce venganza "mi querida impura"- y salió de ahí._

_Mi dignidad estaba por los suelos, bueno, si es que me quedaba dignidad después de:_

_Mi noche con Draco "Dios del Sexo" Malfoy._

Y de esa manera la lluvia ceso, en el momento preciso en que ese recuerdo se esfumo.

* * *

**N/A: **_Bueno, primera parte de este relato._

_Espero haya sido de su agrado._

_¡Saludos!_


	2. Mi Noche con la Sabelotodo

_**Disclaimer:**__ Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, sola la retorcida trama es de mi autoria._

_**Advertencias:**__ Situaciones sexuales, leves._

* * *

**__****MI NOCHE CON HERMIONE _"SABELOTODO"_ GRANGER**

* * *

"Amantes, dementes."

_Plauto_

* * *

Un día totalmente asqueroso, y primero porque esa estúpida de Granger me hizo retroceder y recordar un momento incómodamente bueno.

Y todo porque parecía que ahora salía con Cooke, y le daba por visitar mis sitios de preferencia.

Maldita, mil veces maldita.

Pero me regocijaba por el hecho de que el imbecil de Cooke, no tenia ni la menor idea que la inmunda de su noviecita y yo, habíamos tenido un desliz muy frenético, en el que poseía su cuerpo. Y en el cual el había estado a unos cuantos pasos.

_El día estaba totalmente tedioso, la lluvia no quería parar y yo tenia una reunión con Zabini, y todos los de la elite de oro, y bueno, no había mas que decir, saliendo de la oficina, iría a "Palace the Muse" con la intención de beber vino, y relajarme de todo cuanto implicaba el hecho de estar al mando de los negocios Malfoy._

_Salí de la oficina, y me dirigí a la chimenea para por medio de la red flu aparecerme en el bar._

_Llegando ahí, cual fue mi sorpresa, ahí se encontraba la persona que creía, no volvería a ver en mi vida._

_Granger._

_Esa estúpida sabelotodo, que se creía superior por no se que razón, aquella bruja que no tenia ni un poco de respeto por sus superiores, y que a pesar que ya tenia bastante que habíamos salido de Hogwarts, el desprecio que sentía por ella, supera eso._

_La tipa iba presentable, aunque no podía entender que demonios hacia en un sitio como el Palace the Muse, que era demasiado para aquella mugrosa._

_La observe un rato, hasta que me decidí por fin, dar mi golpe y fastidiar un poco, aunque la realidad, es que quería que la muy entupida se largara de ahí._

_-Pero mira nada mas a quien tenemos aquí, pero si es la Sangre Sucia de Granger- dije con mi mejor tono de desprecio._

_Y viendo como me miraba, no pude detenerme mi lengua y decirle._

_-Pero una impura no debería entrar aquí, Granger, más si se trata de la defensora de animales y amiga de los perros como Potty, Ajajá, vamos, no me digas que eres de las mujerzuelas que se viene a vender-._

_Granger tan solo me dirigió una mirada de odio y respondió, tal como lo esperaba._

_-Eso es algo que a ti Malfoy, no te interesa, y quieres hacerme un favor, desaparece, que no estoy de humor para atender a los hurones-_

_-Ya saco las garras, la inmunda, Ajajá, no te preocupes, no me apetece que los de la elite me vean con semejante impura, imagínate bajarías mi status social y aún más mi dignidad- solté, ¿pero que se creía la idiota?, la verdad no sabia de donde sacaba valor para dirigirse siquiera a mi._

_-Pues no se que esperas para largarte, porque en todo caso el que hace que baje mi status social eres tu, así que ¡PIÉRDETE!- Oh, esta mujer, siempre sacaba, una idiotez tras otra._

_-Mira estúpida, no creas que por que el mundo mágico te cree salvadora de no se que cosa, tienes derecho a faltarle el respeto al linaje puro, maldita sucia.- dije descontrolado, porque esa mujer pagaría su osadía._

_-Por favor, Malfoy, quien habla de pureza, cuando eres el ser más ruin, sucio y malcriado que he conocido, y yo puedo hacer y deshacer lo que me venga en gana.-_

_-Maldita, ¿quien te crees?, pero no me rebajare a tanto, no se que esperas para retirarte, no es lo que hacías, antes de que llegara, me imagino que tanta belleza te aturde de más, a si que has el favor de proseguir con tus planes y lárgate de aquí, porque esto es para la elite de oro, no para la elite de asquerosos.- Con eso me aleje, mas molesto de lo que había estado en todos estos años sin verle. Camine hacia mi mesa, donde me esperaban Zabinni, y los miembros restantes de la elite._

_-¡Draco!, pero mira nadamás, quien diría que haz hecho las pases con Granger- dijo de forma burlona Zabini._

_Le dirigí una mirada severa, y me decidí a sentar y tomar algo para olvidar ese momento incomodo con la sabelotodo._

_-¿Pero que acaso no planeas contarnos, que es lo que hablabas con Granger, y lo que ella hace aquí?- en esta ocasión fue Nott el que hablo._

_-Claro, platicábamos, reíamos, jugábamos y recordábamos viejos tiempos- lo dije con todo mi sarcasmo._

_-Ajajá- empezaron a reír Zabini y Nott._

_-Claro, más con la cara de leona enjaulada que tenia Granger al hablar contigo- continuo Zabini._

_-Saben que, no estoy para sus idioteces, si desean enterarse de lo que hable con Granger, vayan y pregúntenselo ustedes mismo, y dejen de joder- advertí._

_-Uy, Draquito, ya no esta de humor- dijeron al unísono los 2 idiotas molestos que tenia enfrente de mi._

_Decidí ignorarles y tomarme mi copa de vino._

_Y en ese momento, recordé que a mi pesar, seguramente la tonta de Granger seguía por ahí._

_Y no me equivoque, dirigí mi mirada hacia la mesa donde había discutido con ella, y justo estaba pidiendo algo al mesero, y en ese instante apareció una botella de vino frente a ella, se dispuso a beber, y en ese momento mi mirada se cruzo con esos ojos almendrados, y supe en ese momento, como me pagaría el mal rato de momentos atrás._

_Y como lo bueno no dura tanto, mi mirada intimidatoria, fue interrumpida por el cuerpo de Cooke, que se había parado justo frente a Granger, pero bueno ¡esto era el colmo!, Cooke hablando con ella mientras esta sonreía como tonta._

_Sabrá Merlín de que tanto hablaban, porque Cooke termino sentándose en la mesa._

_-Pero que acaso Cooke no tenia una reunión con nosotros- soltó Nott._

_-Le avise, pero no se por que su retraso- dijo Pucey._

_-Quizá por que le atrae la sangre sucia- dije de forma sarcástica._

_En ese momento todos los de la mesa voltearon hacia la mesa en la que se encontraba Granger, y la imagen fue conmovedora._

_Cooke sacaba a bailar a la ex Gryffindor._

_Y no se hicieron esperar las opiniones._

_-Pero mirar que Granger ha mejorado bastante- saco Zabinni._

_-Definitivamente, si creíamos que Cooke estaba perdido, ahora sabemos que no tanto- ahora fue Nott._

_-Ha decir verdad es muy atractiva, más con ese conjuntito de ejecutiva, y esos tacones, y vamos, esa largas piernas son irresistibles. En cuanto Cooke la pierda de vista, buscara mi turno- dijo el simple de Pucey._

_Pero que les pasaba a esos idiotas, de verdad que necesitaba nuevas y mejores amistades, porque creer que Granger podía tener algún atractivo, era de gente ciega y sin experiencia._

_Decidí ignorar la bola de blasfemias que se dedicaron a decir de Granger, ya bastante había oído, ahora mi interés se centraba única y exclusivamente en buscar la mejor forma en que la inútil de Granger pagara la incomodidad de hace un rato._

_Mientras la veía moverse, al compás de la música, muy pegada del triplemente idiota de Cooke._

_En fin._

_Aunque si dejaba de lado lo irritante que era la tipa, que fuera una muggle cualquiera, amiga de Potty y la Comadreja, y que se diera aires de superioridad. Posiblemente sin todo ello, vería lo bien que le quedaba ese traje, el buen cuerpo que había formada al pasar los años, que su cabello caía en cascada de rizos y no era un arbusto como en los primeros años de Hogwarts , y talvez notaria lo bien que le sentaban aquellas luces._

_Pero eso solo pasaría, si fuera ciego e idiota._

_Por fin había terminado de hacer el ridículo en la pista, y habían decidido ir de nuevo a la mesa, y justo en ese momento Granger volteo un momento y nuestras miradas se cruzaron fugazmente, sin que antes la muy nefasta me dedicara una sonrisa ¿triunfante?_

_Es que acaso todavía no le quedaba claro nada, pues bien, si quería molestar, yo no me quedaría atrás._

_Seguí pensando alguna forma de fastidiarla, auque me estaba comportando de una manera totalmente infantil, pero no lo podía evitar, molestar a Granger era algo exquisito._

_Aunque por un lado terminara yo quizá más fastidiado de lo que podía suponer molestar a Granger._

_Y es que bueno, a pesar de todo, no podía descubrir cuales eran esas ganas inauditas de no bajar la mirada cuando la miraba fijamente, ni como resistía con la frente en alto todas mis ofensas, porque si fuera cualquier otra, a la primera le sacaría una lagrima. Pero no a ella._

_Estúpido valor Gryffindor._

_-Bueno, bueno, basta ya de estar en un mundo lejano al nuestro, quieres Malfoy, seria bueno que empezáramos a organizar la fiesta anual de la elite- Zabinni me saco de mis pensamientos._

_-Seria bueno- concorde –pero si no estamos los 5 socios más importantes, y eso incluye a Cooke- puntualice._

_En ese momento, otra vez mira hacia la mesa, y justo la sabelotodo, se iba parando para largarse, o eso esperaba. Pero como no todo es belleza, ella se dirigió al área de los tocadores, y supe entonces que seria muy bueno ir justo detrás de ella._

_-Ahora vuelvo- dije con simpleza llana._

_Y la observe, iba entrando a los tocadores, tal y como lo imagine._

_A pesar de lo ridículo que me sentía esperando a que saliera, no podía irme sin decirle unas palabras antes._

_Pero si lo pensaba bien, aún no encontraba las palabras correctas para herirla lo suficiente para que se callara._

_Y en eso ella salio._

_-Dime Granger, ¿quién te crees para retarme, para arrebatarme mis compañías, para sonreír como estúpida, para coquetear con uno de la elite y para bailar como una ramera?- lo dije de forma rápida y venenosa._

_Y el gesto que obtuve de su parte, me dio una satisfacción total._

_-Mira, lo que haga o deje de hacer, ya te he dicho y te vuelvo a repetir mal nacido, ¡NO ES DE TU INTERÉS!- respondió, sin gracia._

_Y en ese momento me dio la espalda, y eso fue suficiente para que quisiera lanzarle una imperdonable._

_Pero haría algo que posiblemente era peor, y de lo que ella acabaría abrumada y arrepentida de conocerme, el resto de su patética vida._

_Porque yo era Draco Malfoy, y sus pesadillas a partir de ahora tendrían ese nombre y apellido._

_La tome del brazo, la azote contra la pared, con la intención de que sintiera un dolor emanar de su cuerpo. La tome de la cintura, tal y como lo hacia con aquella chicas sin sentido de la seducción, y en ese momento sentí el poder recorrerme, porque había descubierto la manera de tener a Granger a mi merced._

_De la nada, viendo aquellos labios color carmesí, la bese. Y fue de la forma en que ella me hacia sentir. Coraje, odio, irritación y todo lo que en ese momento mi cuerpo emanaba, porque a pesar de todo, sentir a esa mujer era una nueva experiencia._

_La de lo prohibido._

_Me gusto, me gustaba sentirla indefensa y a mi merced, me gustaba que cayera a mis pies, como más de una había caído. Me gustaba su inexperiencia en esto y sobre todo sus gemidos de placer._

_La seguí besando, recorriendo, tocando, todo lo libre que ese conjunto dejaba._

_Lo sentí, sentí algo inaudito._

_Deseo._

_Si, aquella maldita sangre sucia, despertó el deseo en mi._

_Y ella lo saciaría._

_Alce su falda, rose sus piernas desnudas con mis dedos, y supe que esas braguetas estorbaban para mi fin._

_Ella._

_Habiendo quitado el estorbo, decidí que era el momento de dar el golpe final._

_De forma pausada me fui introduciendo en ella, y sintiendo esa sorpresa que sentía, pude darme cuenta que aquella era su primera penetración._

_Dolió, lo supe por sus gestos, y también supe que aquel dolor solo fue el inicio a un placer que yo le ofrecía._

_La ví sonrojarse, morderse el labio inferior y por ultimo la escuche gemir de placer._

_La mire, me miro, y fue algo cómplice. Ella avergonzada y yo dichoso._

_Decidí que el momento había terminado, y que había gente esperándome. Ante todo la cortesía, era una de mis características._

_-Mi dulce venganza "mi querida impura"- le dedique mis últimas palabras de la noche._

Recuerdos, ridículos.

Pero ella estaba ahí, en el restaurante de mi preferencia con Cooke.

Y en ese momento nuestras miradas se cruzaron, y supe que ella aún recordaba.

Porque de recuerdos se vive ¿no?

* * *

**N/A:** _Y aquí tenemos la versión de Draco Malfoy, con toda su maldad... Y el final de este relato._

_Gracias por leer :)_

_¡Saludos!_


End file.
